Forever Zero
by kwerli
Summary: Things never go as we want something to go Louise knows that all to well however not all of these things are bad. LouiseXoc


In this strange reality that we live in many things are possible, if you think about it you will even learn that nothing is impossible.  
This tale is one of gods and demons, devils and saints, humans and dragons, this is the tale of Louise as she turns everything her world stands for upside down this is FOREVER ZERO.

He had been sleeping for a long time, since human's elves orcs and dragons had finally made peace over 2000 years he had been asleep and why would he not, everything he wanted, everything he longed for was destroyed in the last days of the war, the days known as the red rose incident.  
All he wanted now was to lay in his cave and dream of the days his loved ones still where alive the days before the world turned into a living hell for him.  
_I beg of you…  
_ a voice for nearly 2000 years he had heard no other sound then his own breathing his own thoughts or the water drops that fell from the roof, the idea of someone speaking to him had turned foreign to him and yet here it was a single voice resounding trough the cave a voice filled with the same as he felt loneliness pain and yet at the same time hope.  
_ My servant who lives somewhere in this universe…_  
servant he had to admit, this person had a lot of guts.  
_Oh sacred beautiful and strong familiar spirit…  
_sacred him the thought alone made him laugh sure the moment he left this cave he would be worshipped as a god but sacred no.  
Beautiful his scales may have dulled a bit by age and dust but they still where shining with an almost divine aura.  
Strong that was the only part he would agree on, his rage alone had forced the orcs elves and human's to forget hundreds of years of war so that they had a _chance _against him.  
_I desire and here plead from my hart…  
_deciding he would hummer her and actually open his eyes, he saw something in his cave that was not there when he went to sleep, a portal.  
_Answer to my guidance…  
_ yea like he would go through that she was the one who wanted to speak to him so she could come to him.  
Using one of his mind tentacles to go through the portal he felt a body filled with the same power he wielded.  
Using his mind tentacle to wrap around her he then quickly pulled her through the portal towards his side not knowing that he had just changed everyone's fate.

Line break.

Louise was praying that something would come through for her familiar summoning.  
Anything at all as long as it was something, it meant that she was a mage that she wasn't a failure, a zero.  
And then it happened a portal opened the proof she was in fact a mage capable of doing spells the sheer joy she felt at that moment that _something _finally did as she asked.  
Sure the beginning of her spell had caused an explosion and created a huge dust cloud around her but she was getting better this portal was the proof she had been hoping for.  
A strange feeling then started to come over her as if someone or something was touching her.  
Trying to ignore the feeling Louise turned her eyes back on the portal watching for the first signs of her familiar, hoping it was something just as good as Tabitha's dragon or maybe even a manticore like her mother.  
The feeling suddenly hardened and then started to lift her up and carry her towards the portal.  
Before she even had time to scream she was pulled through the portal towards her new destiny.

Line break.

The first things Louise noticed when she started to wake up was that the floor was hard almost like rock, the second thing the sound of _something _breathing quite close to her.  
As she slowly tried to open her eyes to see what was making that much noise she silently prayed to god that whatever it was wouldn't hurt her, then in one quick movement she opened her eyes.  
When she laid her eyes on him she didn't have a clue if she should laugh cry or faint, for before her lying on his stomach was a giant dragon.  
Now dragons weren't such a strange thing to see as they were mostly familiars for strong or brave mages.  
No what made her scared out of her mind was his size, according to a book she one read dragons never became as big as a whale, yet here was one who was just as big if not bigger.  
His teeth could easily be used as swords, his claws could crush a house, and his scales could easily be used to make enough armor for an army.  
And then there was his collar every scale was a faint silver, slowly glowing allowing light to fill the cave.  
But those weren't the things that made her scared, no what made her tremble with fear where his eyes.  
Grey cold collard eyes stared down upon her, making it appear that he was looking through her ferry soul, judging her for every action she had ever done.  
_Speak human child _a voice obviously a male sounded trough the cave. This was the moment Louise did something we would all do at this point, she fainted.

Line break

When she awoke once again Louise found herself still in the cave on the exact spot she had fainted laying right next to a teenage male.  
With a scream loud enough to wake the death she hastily scrambled away from him, making sure to check if she still had her clothes on and if she still had her wand.  
Feeling secured that she still had both, she slowly started to move towards the boy.  
When she was close enough she noticed that the same glow that had come from the dragon now came from the boy and that he was still watching her as if she was some kind of pet that had suddenly done a new trick.  
Who… what are you she asked her voice shaking with fear.  
Siting right up the boy looked at her, only now did she truly realize that he wasn't wearing any clothing, then in a voice that was far older than he appeared he said, my name is Saito and I am the dragon of void.

**So just a story that wouldn't leave my head I hope you all will like it {PS English is my 3 languish so please forgive all the bad grammar and don't hesitate to review or pm} **


End file.
